Love is in the air!
by YoloSwagDerp
Summary: I'M TERRIBLE AT SUMMARIES. PLEASE READ AND I WILL BE ETERNALLY GRAPEFUL (no not grateful, grapeful)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Fanfic dudes and dudettes! It's me, QuintelLuva, the Regular Show LOVER! Wait, why the hell am I talking about Regular Show... This is the AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL! ****_ANYWAYS_****, this is a story about Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Nicole and Richard - parents (mom/mum and dad) and so on... So, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON DA ROAD! Gosh, I really need to stop using caps...**

******Chapter 1**

**February 3rd 2013**

****"Okay class, today we're learning about nature... blah blah blah," Miss Simian explained, though as to Gumball, gibberish.

"Dude," Gumball whispered to Darwin. "This is so boring."

"I know," Darwin whispered back.

"Lucky it's almost over," Gumball whispered again, rather loudly.

"Yeah, lucky," Darwin whispered back, nodding his head in agreeance.

"**GUMBALL WATTERSON! WOULD YOU BE QUIET!? I AM TEACHING A LESSON HERE!**" Miss Simian yelled, turning around from the chalkboard and screaming in their faces.

"Yeah, yeah alright," Gumball said calmly.

"Good," Miss Simian responded in an angry way.

Miss Simian went back to her teaching of "nature" and Gumball, well, I think he fell asleep. Finally the bell rang for Lunch, and Gumball woke up with a start before saying, "wha?" in that sleepy way.  
"Dude, it's lunch time," Darwin giggled. "You slept through the entire class!"

"Woah, really!? Cooooooool," Gumball grinned before cracking up.

They went out the door and walked all the way to the lunchroom. They got their food and ate silently alone before Banana Joe and a few other friends of his came to their table. They started talking about random stuff and then Banana Joe started talking about some person coming to the school. That got Gumball real engaged.

"Yeah. Apparently it's a girl, which kinda sucks, but she's supposed to be really cute so don't get any ideas cause she MINE!" Banana Joe explained before everyone started fighting about who gets the "pretty girl". Gumball then piped in "what's her name?" Everyone went silent and looked at Banana Joe.

"Um, I think her name is Miranda or something. She looks sorta like you Gumball, but she's way prettier than you," Banana Joe told Gumball before laughing that horrible laugh he always does.

"Awwwwww thanks," Gumball said sarcastically.

_The Watterson's household _

4:30pm

"Man, school blows. Why did they even create it?" Gumball asked to himself, but his mum heard him talking and went over, sat next to Gumball and told him, "because honey, it makes you smarter for when you're older."

"Well it sucks!" Gumball complained, throwing his hands up and accidentally hitting Darwin on the face.

"Owwwwww," Darwin moaned rubbing his head with his hand.

"Oh sorry," Gumball apologized, and gave him a hug.

"Well anyways honey, I'll be in the kitchen cleaning if you need me!" Nicole sung and went over to the kitchen.

"Okay!" Gumball and Darwin yelled in unison.

_The next day_

Everyone was staring. Gumball and Darwin had just arrived. They walked slowly, avoiding eye contact from any of them.

"Dude, why are they staring at us?" Darwin squeaked.

"I... DON'T... KNOW..." Gumball whispered back.

They got to their locker, eventually and put their bags into the lockers.

"Woah dude. That was weird," Gumball mumbled.

"Yeah," Darwin agreed.

**...**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN!? I wonder. Well find out in this next chapter... that I will write... soon...**

**ANYWAYS! Till next time!**

**DANG IT CAPS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, this is the second chapter to Love is in the air! so please enjoy. BTW! I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball. Please no flaming when commenting, even though I'm writing swears in this story. :D Enjoy!**

****_School_

"Hey, dude-" Gumball began but then was cut off. Why? Well because, the new girl, Miranda, walked passed the two.

Gumball's eyes nearly popped out. Darwin's too. And that was probably why everyone was staring. They had frozen from the beauty of Miranda. Well except for the girls. But I think they were doing it just for the lols.

"God dammit. She's BEAUTIFUL," Darwin said, his eyes wide and glittery.

"Well she's fucking MINE!" Gumball spat.

"NO SHE'S MINE!" Darwin yelled.

They started fighting for a bit, and Miranda overheard them, turned around, and walked over to them.

"Guys, guys. You're neither of mine. I'm not even looking for anyone," Miranda explained to Gumball and Darwin.

They both just stood there, love struck.

"Guys," Miranda continued. "GUYS!"

"GUYS!" she snapped. "Do you compute?" She waved her hands as she said compute to make sure they were listening.

"Uh, yeah..." Gumball stammered.

"And why are you eyes shaped like hearts too?" She asked, with a confused expression.

They both said, "Allergies."

"Alright" was the last word Miranda said before she left the allergy weirdos.

"Banana Joe wasn't lying when he said that she was prettier than me," Gumball murmured.

Darwin must of heard that response and agreed. The bell went for class time and everyone went to their shitty classes to learn about shitty things and shit. Gumball thanked God for making Miranda be in the same class as him and when everyone went to sit down the only empty desk was next to Gumball. Once again, he thanked God. Gumball smiled sweetly at her and petted the desk next to her meaning, sit her Miranda!

She went over to the desk and sighed as she sat but was asked to stand up again, so Miss Simian could introduce her to the class.

"Now everyone, I'd like you to meet, Miranda. I want you to make her feel welcome," Miss Simian explained to the class.

"Hello Miranda," everyone sung. Once again, all the guys froze.

"It's like she has this power to make guys freeze," Penny pointed out to Masami, who was floating next to her.

"Yeah, I know, like all the guys are frozen," Masami agreed.

Miss Simian started lecturing about nature, again, and Gumball was bored so he started to scribble on a piece of paper. This is what it said:

_My name is Gumball. It's a pleasure to meet you._

He passed it over to Miranda and she read it. She started scribbling on it too. This is what Gumball read:

_Well you already know my name so yeah. Weird name too. Gumball... And nice to meet you too. Allergy kid. Heh._

Gumball read it delightfully and started to scribble on it again. This is what it said:

_The name was not my choice. It was my parents choice. Also the fish sitting next to me is my best bud. His name is Darwin_

Gumball once again passed the note to her. Then she wrote on it and passed it back to Gumball, but in mid pass, Miss Simian turned around and saw her passing the note back to Gumball.

"WHO STARTED THIS!?" Miss Simian yelled, snatching the paper from Miranda's hand.

Miranda then pointed at Gumball looking innocent as ever.

"DETENTION GUMBALL WATTERSON!" Miss Simian yelled feeling really pissed off.

"Bitch," Gumball muttered under his breath. "Wait, Miss Simian, what did the note say? Well the part that Miranda wrote anyways."

Everyone in the class giggled.

"SILENCE! Gumball it just said 'okay cool'," Miss Simian said, whilst ripping the paper up.

**...**

**What will happen next? I once again wonder. Find out in the next chapter! :D**


End file.
